


we push and we pull (we bite and we claw)

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t hate him when he’s still the same person you’ve always loved.</p><p>Doesn’t mean you won’t throw it all back in his face the first chance you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we push and we pull (we bite and we claw)

**Author's Note:**

> An actual movie canon compliant and directly based work! Amazing, isn't it? Set during the confrontation scene, and it probably is influenced by canon characterization, but it describes body language from the movie.

* * *

You hate the look in his eyes.

 

Distant. Detached. _Disdainful._

 

The anger was better. The resentment, the bitter offense at your accusations of weakness ( _betrayal_ ).

 

Defensive would be more appropriate, but no. You never really expected it, either; perhaps you don’t know him like you thought, but you know him well enough that even this shock won’t make him swallow his pride.

 

You hate the stiffness in his posture, the upturned nose and chin held high.

 

How dare he put it at your feet? How dare he punish you for the hurt? It’s _your_ hurt, not his – but he’ll teach you a lesson all the same.

 

You hate the spite in his actions.

 

Vain and proud even with his sins exposed and bare; you can’t help but judge, you can’t help feeling the sting of his infidelity. He won’t take the fall, he won’t take the blame – even though he knows what little faith you have is crumbling fast – because it’s not his fault. _It’s not his fucking fault he couldn’t clean up his own mess._

 

You hate it. You hate it with every fiber of your being. But you don’t hate him; you can’t. You hate everything he’s doing – but it’s him. It’s so very him. You can’t hate him when he’s still the same person you’ve always loved.

 

Doesn’t mean you won’t throw it all back in his face the first chance you get.


End file.
